gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter Vs Mortal Kombat
Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat is a crossover game developed by Capcom that includes characters from the Mortal Kombat series. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the Street Fighter series: Six buttons (three levels of kicks and punches), special moves performed by swift motions, blocking by holding back. Super gauge Super gauge fills as you attack, it allows you to perform EX Moves and Supermoves. EX Moves If you press two buttons instead of one (i. e. LK+MK instead of LK) a special move becomes an EX move, that has improved qualities but spends a little of super gauge. Ultra and X-Ultra When the Super gauge is full, a character can perform an Ultra move, a special supermove that deals brutal damage. If the X-Ultra's powerful enough to defeat the opponent, it becomes an "X-Ultra", which shows the bones and tissues of the opponent being destroyed as it receives the attack. Customization After picking their characters, players can select from Mortal Kombat controllers for normal/command moves and special moves. For example, the "MK" option allows you to: * Perform blocking holding the MP+MK buttons, but you can't block by holding back. * The normals for every character become the same (including roundhouse kick by holding back + HK, the uppercut performed by crouching and tapping HP) and their unique attacks are achieved by holding forward and pushing the button. * Special attack motion for the MK characters are changed into the ones of the MK series. For example, you don't need to use swift motions and you can just tap down, then forward, to releaseGraphical optionsing projectile. Graphical features Battle damage As the battle goes on, the fighters get battle damage, that's visually noticeable in torn costumes, bruises, moderate bleeding, etcetera. Interactive arenas Fighters can interact with the stages by picking objects from the background and use them in their advantage. Stage finishers When a fighter is defeated with a specific move next to an interactive spot of the stage, a stage finisher is achieved, with an special animation. Roster Characters from Street Fighter # Ryu # Ken # Chun-Li # Guile # Zangief # Blanka # Dhalsim # Sagat # Vega # Balrog # Bison # Cammy # Fei Long # Dan # Rose # Sodom # Rolento # Ibuki # Oro # Urien # Crimson Viper # Juri Han # Necalli # Akuma CHALLENGER # Oni SUB-BOSS # Gill BOSS Characters from Mortal Kombat # Liu Kang # Raiden # Kung Lao # Sonya Blade # Johnny Cage # Kano # Sub-Zero # Scorpion # Reptile # Shang Tsung # Kitana # Jax Briggs # Smoke # Kabal # Triborg # Noob Saibot # Sheva # Kenshi # Frost # Takahashi Takeda # Jacqui Briggs # Erron Black # Ferra/Thor # Kotal Kahn CHALLENGER # Goro SUB-BOSS # Corrupted Shinnok BOSS Mortal Kombat Although Netherealm Studios won't develop their own version of the crossover, the deal allows them to add some Street Fighter guest characters to their next Mortal Kombat game: * Vega * Bison * Balrog * Akuma Category:Fighting Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Street Fighter Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Video Games Category:Games